Generally, Universal Serial Bus (USB) is a serial bus standard to the PC architecture with a focus on computer interface, consumer and productivity applications. The existing Universal Serial Bus (USB) interconnects have the attributes of plug-and-play and ease of use by end users. Now, as technology innovation marches forward, new kinds of devices, media formats and large inexpensive storage are converging. They require significantly more bus bandwidth to maintain the interactive experience that users have come to expect. In addition, the demand of a higher performance between the PC and the sophisticated peripheral is increasing. The transmission rate of USB 2.0 is insufficient. As a consequence, faster serial bus interfaces such as USB 3.0, are developed, which may provide a higher transmission rate so as to satisfy the need of a variety devices.
The sizes of existing USB 2.0 and 3.0 electrical connectors and the sizes of their terminals meet the standard formulated by the USB-IF organization. Moreover, in addition to transmitting signals, existing USB 2.0 and 3.0 electrical connectors can be provided for power transmission as well.
With rapid developments in functions of electronic devices, the devices need more electricity for operation, yet the speed for power transmission of the existing USB 2.0 and 3.0 electrical connectors are too slow to allow rapid charging.
In addition, the sizes of the existing USB 2.0 and 3.0 electrical connectors can be further reduced in the premise of retaining the functions of the electrical connectors. Therefore, how to improve the conventional electrical connector becomes an issue and is diligently developed by related personnel.